Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-24415927-20140114164928/@comment-4295751-20140115144944
If I was the writer (boy, you shouldn't have asked this question!) .. 1- Klaus wouldn't survive Season 2. Rebekah or whatever her name would be would be introduced as his lover who came to MF looking for Klaus who she knows came here to break his curse but never returned. Then she would find out that he was killed, so she would call all other originals she knows to wreak havoc on town. One way or another, the originals storyline would be resolved completely by the end of season 3. 2- There would be no bloodline connection thing. I hate to limit myself while writing a story. Plec only introduced that thing as a way of saying "suck it up haters, he'll be here forever", which makes me hate Klaus even more. Now why Klaus won't die? Not because "he can't be killed", but because if he dies TVD would end. 3- Speaking of hybrids, I'd have them transform at least once or twice per season. At least I'd have them attempt it. 4- Not sure if I suck at writing romance or because I don't like romance, I'd put it to the background and focus more on the story and action. 5- I'd make Meredith a main character. In fact that'd be the first thing I do. I'm in love with Torrey. 6- I'd also give her really fine storylines, starting with bringing an explanation to several issues: her enhanced healing ability, how come she has the one specific Gilbert journal, the way she can sense presence, or the way she can tell who is vampire with a single look. Who's blood was she using before Damon.. There was a very good story there upcoming for her, which sadly remained undeveloped. 7- At least 1 new species per season. And I promise they wouldn't be some lame stuff like "hunters". 8- I'd turn Bonnie into a vampire. See what MFI (Mystic Falls idiots) can do without their deus ex machina. 9- Not sure about this one, but I'd probably turn Matt into a vampire in the final season. I would use his dark side that would have come from his mother (Kelly was supposed to be a succubus or something due to a deleted scene of season 1). That dark nature combined with vampirism (meaning enhanced and amplified by), he'd make a great final villain for the series imo. 10- I'd also reintroduce Matt's medium abilities that was for some reason written out. 11- Due to Jeremy's second unnatural resurrection, I'd have his doors to the other side wide open and he would see all of the ghosts on the other side which would give him a fine storyline. As a hunter taking tips and help from ghosts, he would be quite effective but also lunatic. 12- The sire bond would be introduced in day one. I'd make things quite clear on that issue. And the sire bond would be a huge plot device for me to use instead of an ostacle on Delena's way that needs to be resolved. 13- I'd make Caroline go through several tragedies, and as a result she would have a darker personality. She would become more independent, and kind of hostile towards Elena because of all she lost for her. 14- I would create a very good reason for the existance of doppelgangers. A killable shadow self doesn't sound quite right. I even have a theory on that, I'd just have to adapt that theory to the show. 15- Bring an explanation to Elena's first car accident. There is a very good plot there. Need to say Brian Walters? Meredith being dumped on Wickery bridge on the prom day, which you would notice when you think about it is insterestingly at the same times the accident happened. Hmm.. 16- Unless the story demands and there is nothing else I can do, I wouldn't do resurrection. What's dead should stay dead -- wait, where did I hear this line? whatever.. 17- I'd be more careful about timeline. i.e If there was a time jump in season 4 I think I missed all of it because the way it seems by the timeline they created, the gang graduated high school in late february-early march. It was awkward.. 18- The spin off wouldn't happen. All the originals except Klaus would die, and he would remain in Tyler's body for a long time. Maybe even the entire season. 19- If there was a spin off, it'd be about Stefan and Silas. Stefan was already leaving town after he dumped Silas to the quarry, and that is exactly what people would think that happened. So Stefan and Silas would simply be written out of TVD, and the spin off would take place 10 years later. It would start with Stefan being randomly saved from the safe, and going on a quest for revenge against Silas. 20- there is no 20. At least for now :)